<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookies! by SP4CEC4DET</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608131">Cookies!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP4CEC4DET/pseuds/SP4CEC4DET'>SP4CEC4DET</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP4CEC4DET/pseuds/SP4CEC4DET</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical afternoon with Thomas and the core four</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Thomas Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookies!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this forever ago and only posted it on tumblr so i figured i should change that<br/>(and maybe some day i'll do a sequel with the rest of the famILY)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cookies!”</p>
<p>Patton’s out burst would have made the whole room jump if they weren’t so frequent of an occurrence. Logan and Virgil stared at him from the couch, interrupted in their discussion of codes in internet stories. Roman blinked up at him from the video script he was going over at the table and Thomas peeked out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Cookies?” he repeated with bemused smile. Patton dashed to where Thomas stood and pecked his cheeks quickly.</p>
<p>“Yes, cookies! It’s girl scout cookie season!”</p>
<p>“Oh what?” Thomas lit up, grin matching the one on Patton’s face.</p>
<p>“Not to burst the metaphorical bubble before it forms,” Logan started, “But you have already spent the money allotted to luxuries this week, Thomas.”</p>
<p>The pair in the kitchen deflated.</p>
<p>“You still have those circus cookies,” Virgil offered, though he was a little drowned out by Roman shouting as he stood abruptly.</p>
<p>“Thomas!” he pointed dramatically, as he usually did when he got an idea, “You were looking at those cookie recipes on Pinterest earlier!”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Thomas’s smile returned. He wrapped his arm around Patton’s waist and pulled him close, “They were girl scout cookie recipes.”</p>
<p>“Let’s make them! All of us!” Patton turned to the other Sides. It did not take much convincing for the others to join in with Patton and Thomas smiling like that.</p>
<p>So they all attempted to pile into the apartment’s small kitchen. Virgil perched himself on a counter as Logan leaned in the door frame and the other three excitedly bustled about. Thomas read off what they needed from his phone as Roman and Patton gathered it all. They pretty much only had enough for Tag-a-longs but that more than satisfactory to the group. They ended up having too much fun (were that possible). Making the dough, Patton “accidentally” instigated a little flour flinging fight, filling the small room with laughter and white powder.</p>
<p>“I suppose it was too much to assume we would get out of this without mess,” Logan said, though any malice was lost in his smile as Patton kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>Once the cookies were done and the chocolate was melted down, they started putting it all together. Though that got interrupted as well as Virgil dipped his finger in the jar of peanut butter, reached out, and smeared it across Roman’s face. The creative Side had let out a yelp and gone to get him back before Patton, giggling, intervened.</p>
<p>“But–!”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Roman, I got this.” Thomas pulled Virgil towards him, giving him a quick kiss before spreading nearly a handful of peanut butter over his cheek. The whole table erupted in laughter at his offend scoff.</p>
<p>“Okay, now we let them cool,” Thomas said as he an Logan put the trays of cookies in the fridge.</p>
<p>“Ooooh, thank you all for doing this!” Patton said, throwing his arms over Roman and Virgil’s shoulders. He gave them both huge kisses and inadvertently getting some peanut butter on his nose. Thomas laughed and swiped it off.</p>
<p>“Of course, Patton,” he said, licking his fingers clean.</p>
<p>“It is as much a treat for us as it is for you,” Roman put in.</p>
<p>“Both the cookies…and seeing you like this,” Virgil mumbled.</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Logan nodded.</p>
<p>Patton let out a big “AW!” and pulled them all into a hug (as much as he was able).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>